Secrets
by sasunaru43ver
Summary: The Vargas family was always a happy, loving bunch who people saw as the perfect family. Although, there's never really a perfect family. Lies, suppression, and even murder? What's really behind this family's closed doors? (( The Prologue is short... Really short.. ))
1. Prologue

"Here, keep this." Lovino sighed as he took his brother's hand, giving him a small stuffed bear.

"But... Mother made this for you..." Feliciano said, he looked down the bear. It was more than 5 years old but looked so new. Lovino took more care of that bear then he did himself. "I can't keep this..."

"Well you're going to. I don't have anything else to give you that'll make you feel better about this." He replied in a low voice. "... Mother and Father are splitting up and Father's taking me and moving to different part of the world... I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you alone, but I'm only 6 so I don't have much choice. Just be happy you get to stay with Mother."

Feliciano held the bear tighter in his arms as he tried his best not the cry. He knew this day was coming. At his young age, he was smarter and picked up on things faster than a normal 5-year-old would. Feliciano was scared of the say he father would finally leave and run off with his girlfriend that he thought no one knew about.

But he didn't think he would take Lovino with him. He wasn't ready for his brother to leave. He took a deep breath and leaned on his brother's shoulder as they sat in the backyard, in the huge family tent that sat beside the playground their father had built not so long ago. They sat there in silence and watched as the sun set and starts came out.

It was, for some reason, the only places they can go where they couldn't hear their mother and father fighting. They even slept in the tent at time through time. As Feliciano thought about how it would sitting back here alone he couldn't hide his tears anymore. Lovino held him, trying to calm him down before he had to leave.

"... L-Lovino..." Feliciano mumbled, finally being able to stop after crying for so long.

"Si...?"

"We'll meet again, right? You'll come see me and I can do the same, right?"

"... Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it much. If it takes a year we'll see each other again."

Feliciano's frown slowly turned into a small smile as he seem to slowly drift to sleep. He and his brother were almost asleep when they heard the back door open. It was their father, he came out and knee down at the two. "... C-come on, Lovi... It's time to go..." He mumbled.

"I.. I don't wanna go... I wanna stay here here with Feli!"

"You can't! ... I mean, I'm sorry. It's by law that you come live with me until you're old enough to live on your own. Now, Lovino, please. We have to leave."

Feliciano's grip on his brother's shirt tighten as Lovino sighed and stood to leave. He turned back to his brother and smiled. "Don't worry. Like I said, We'll still talk and see each other. And the bear. Keep him close to you." He reminded and hugged Feliciano before walking off.

Feliciano followed them to the front door, trying to keep from crying again. As he watched them drive off in the their father's new white Volvo into the dark. When he finally couldn't see the car he broke down crying, hugging the bear for a good hour before going back inside.

He sat there, waiting on his mother to come down from her room. He thought that she might have been crying or in a really bad mood so she didn't want to come down to say goodbye to Lovino. But as it was going on 1 in the morning, he got scared. Feliciano slowly walked up the stairs, clicking the bear in his arms. He stopped when he stood in front of his mother's room.

"... Mother...?" Feliciano called, his voice shaky. "Mother..." He called again, but she didn't answer. He thought she was finally sleep so he slowly creeped in. His mother laid there, silent as he walked closer to her. Feliciano didn't say anything has he slightly shook her.

She don't even move. Feliciano was more than scared now as he climbed on the bed. He looked down as her, the bright yellow dress she was wearing was cover in blood and she wasn't breathing.

He started to cry again, shaking and calling out her name over and over... And over... And over again. Soon, the relation had finally sunk in.

His mother was dead.

And his father had killed her.


	2. Chapter 1

Feliciano screamed himself awake, popping straight up and panting for breath. Moment later Elizabeta came rushing in, sitting beside the young Italian and trying to calm him down. This was almost an everyday routine for the two. When every Feliciano had any kind of horrible dream, his aunt would swoop in ready to settled him down. Elizabeta knew about his dreams and how some of them were flashbacks. She took care of her sister's son since that night and tried her best to be the mother he lost at a young age.

"... Eliz..." Feliciano whispered out as they both laid on the bed, looking at up the ceiling fan.

"Yes, Feli?"

"I had the same dream again... I don't know why but it keep replaying over and over again. It's scaring me because... It's the only one I can see..." He cried while hugging her. She wrapped her arms around the 16-year-old boy and stroked his hair.

"Shhh, the dreams aren't going to stay. Remember, they'll go away again. Just like last time." She smiled and hugged him before picking up the stuffed bear that always sat beside the bed on the nightstand. "Keeping this close to you always helped."

Feliciano looked down at the bear, holding it within his hands. This same bear he remember in his dreams. But it wasn't his mother who gave it to him. He couldn't remember who gave it to him. Whenever he tried to remember this dreams and anything after the age of 10 he mind would fuzz and his hard would start to hurt.

For a while, he didn't even know who he was. Some mornings he would get up and wonder how and why he started living with his aunt. Now he can only remember seeing his mother lie in her own pool of blood. That's all he could really remember.

"Feli, I just made breakfast so let's go, hm?"

"... I'm not really hungry..."

"You haven't been eating in a week. You'll go weak if you don't something. Please?"

"..."

Elizabeta waited for a response. After not getting one she smiled and leaned her head on Feliciano's. With a sweet, mother-like voice she whispered, "If you don't come down and eat one little thing you're date with Ludwig is cancel."

"W-what?! That isn't fair!"

"Come downstairs and eat something then." She giggled and got up from the bed. "I'm not asking you to eat everything. Just something, alright? Besides, you can't go on a date if you're too weak to stand." Elizabeta smiled again and left. Feliciano sighed and slowly got up from the bed. He leaned against the wall and sighed, holding the bear closer to him.

He stood there, looking at the bear and then at himself in the mirror. Again, he said and sat the bear back perfectly on the nightstand. Feliciano smiled softly at it, studying it almost until he was called to come to the table.

A couple of hours went by just as a normal day in a normal family household would. Feliciano, Elizabeta, and Roderich all set around the table talking and laughing. Mostly about nothing. Not too long after Elizabeta was done cooking, Gilbert, who was dragging Ludwig behind, showed up. Now it felt normal.

Gilbert, Elizabeta, and Roderich would sit at the table for a couple of hours talking, again, about nothing while Feliciano and Ludwig would be in his room so as to not hear them.

On most days they would sit on the bed and cuddle or Ludwig would watch as Feliciano played some of the horror games to watch his reactions. But today, Ludwig waited alone of the bed as the young Italian ran around to get ready.

"There's three new diners that opens a week ago. Do you want to try them?" Ludwig asked, talking loud enough so Feliciano could hear.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really hungry." He smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and laid beside the German, head on his chest. "Maybe we could go see a movie?" He suggested.

"Hmm... A movie could be nice. Maybe something scary? You tend to get really clingy when watching scary movies." He smiled, kissing the other's forehead. Feliciano pouted but giggled after being kissed.

"Si, okay. I know they're some good movies playing downtown! We should go before rush hour."

"Ja, that would be best." Ludwig replied as he slowly got up from the bed, taking hold on Feliciano's hand walking out the room. They moved quietly on through, not really wanted to run into the others and hear any of their sly comments.

They drove downtown, taking one back road that leads them out through the county as they always done when going down town. Music blasting as if they they were having a party. It didn't take when they finally reached the movie theatre before the sun started to set.

As they parked it was fairly crowded with people and cars, as usual. "So much for getting here early." Ludwig chuckled and got up, Feliciano following after him into the theater. It wasn't a long line but it felt that way the salesmans having to go get more tickets from the back. Although, they didn't mind, they were used to it by now.

Why they finally was about to get ticket, food, and seats they waited for the horror movie to start. They sat in the back, where there was more space so as to move freely. Almost a couple of minutes before the movie started, Feliciano got up, explaining the he had to go to the restroom.

"Be back soon." Ludwig smiled, looking back at him as he started walking.

"I'm not a child, I won't take long." He replied, opening the door and walking into the hallway. Feliciano leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. He felt uneasy, he was shaking and didn't really know why. It scared him. He knew it couldn't be about the movie, he loves scary movies so he didn't understand why he felt weird being in the room.

Feliciano sighed again and started walking towards the restroom looking down. He could hear and see others rushing past him to get into the rooms before their movie started. Seeing how he wasn't looking, and neither was the other guy who turned rather too quickly, they both bumped into each other.

"U-uh, I'm sorry, I wasn't really looking. I know I should have been..." Feliciano laughed it off and picked up the ticket the guy dropped when they collided, handing it to him.

"No, it's okay. No harm done, amigo." They taller guy smiled and walked to see his movie. Feliciano smiled back and kept walking to the restroom. Before going in there he heard a familiar, angry tone of language. He turned around quickly only to see the same taller man and one, small then the guy, who was already in through the doors.

Feliciano's head was spinning. His face a blank expression as he tried to get the thoughts to calm down. He didn't see the shorter guy's face, only a little of the back of his head. His voice was heavy but still familiar to Feliciano. He did know that the language was Italian.

He ran into the restroom, looking at himself in the mirror. The same blank face still remained, his eyes a deep jet black and wide. The young Italian's face as like this for a good moment or so before he was able to blink. "... T-that... That couldn't be..." He mumbled, trying to put anything together.

"T-that's not... I mean, he moved away. Far away. He wouldn't come back here... Would he?"

He asked himself as he splashed water in his face. "It could have been someone else who just sounded the same... Maybe... A-and I would have known a lot better if it was him... I should be able to know my own brother..."


	3. Chapter 2

As the movie began to start Lovino and Antonio took their seats, also in the back of the room. Antonio isn't much of a fan for scary movies but he knew Lovino liked them. Plus, he knows Lovino gets scared too easily. Antonio knows he would be holding onto him throughout the movie.

Lovino as looked over, the light from the door opening caught his attention. Normally he would take a quick glance and turn away but the man who walked through took Lovino's attention away immediately. He couldn't clearly make out who he was or what he even looked like for sure because of the dark room and little lighting. But he still tried to take a closer look without looking weird.

"... What are you doing...?" Antonio asked with a confused look. Lovino blushed and turned his head back at the movie.

"N-nothing... I just thought... I saw someone from school..."

"Really?" He asked and looked in the same direction the young Italian was looking in. Lovino quickly turned his head again to make them meet eye to eye.

"Che diavolo stai facendo, idiota!? Don't look! That's weird..." He whispered, still trying to yell at the same time. Antonio sighed and smiled, kissing the tip of Lovino's nose. He blushed a bright red and turned again again. "... Idiota..." He mumbled and soon leaned against the other's shoulder.

-

About an hour into the movie, Lovino, you could say, was literally clinging to Antonio's jacket. Antonio was holding Lovino in return. They didn't think this movie would have so many jump scares. It also seem that they weren't the only two who jumped and screamed over this either. Everyone seem to find this movie a lot scarier than they thought.

That is, everyone but Ludwig.

He loved horror movies but he just didn't find this at all wroth him being scared over. Feliciano, on the other hand, wanted to look but couldn't. All that blood made him bury his head behind the German then soon in his arms. Ludwig thought it was cute how he would also do this. Lovino would do that same and Antonio would try to make it less scary by doing the same as Ludwig.

The movie carried on for another 2 hours like this. Jump scares, quiet scenes, and people screaming. Something Ludwig would do without, really. As it ended and people started leaving, Antonio, and Lovino stayed for a little while longer, like always, talking about nothing or the movie.

The lights started to deem up and soon, all the people leaving and sitting were viable. Lovino sighed and finally got up, "Come on, it feels like a lot of people came in instead of leaving for some reason." He mumbled to Antonio. He nodded and stood. Lovino took another glance around, this time spotting the same guy he saw earlier.

His heart stopped.

He wasn't sure who this guy was or where he'd seen him but that smile he was making to the rather taller blonde guy smile to break some part of Lovino. He couldn't move or speak. One single tear fell down his cheek before Antonio stood in front of him.

"H-hey, Lovino..." Antonio's face changed from cheerful to concerned, "Are you okay? What's wrong...?" He asked. Lovino finally blinked one the man was now out of the room.

"... Y-yeah.. Sorry, I'm fine..." He mumbled, wiping his eyes. "I just... I just had another episode... That's all."

"... Lovino-"

"It's nothing anymore! Just a stupid moment, we can let the damn thing go!" Lovino shouted, still trying to stay quiet. Antonio really didn't have a response so he nodded and took his hand. He was hesitant but gave in and held it tightly.

They walked out, Lovino keeping his head down and them both not making much of any conversation with Antonio. It was dark but you could still see daylight trying to stay alive through the clouds. The parking lot seems to be more alive with teens and music.

Ludwig didn't really care for stuff like this, even though he was a teen himself, he thought of himself to be a lot mature than most. Feliciano, on the other hand, had friends his aunt and uncle didn't know within these crowds.

Before they could even reach Ludwig's truck, a girl had called out to Feliciano, waving as she walked up to him. "I didn't know you were here," She started, "How come you're leaving so early? The fun's this way." The girl giggled, pointing to a group of teens who looked as if they were in the punk, goth, and emo subculture, all were friends no one knew Feliciano had.

Feliciano smiled, "Kim? I came here to see a movie with Luddy." He replied, waving to the rest of his friends as they waved back.

"Well, damn. I was hoping you would hang with us. Dray hasn't seen you in a while since he's been out of school. You should at least come and say hi." She said, almost taking the other's hand before Ludwig moved him away.

"We were just on our way back home." Ludwig's sighed in his strange accent. Kim huffed, looking up at the German and crossing her arms. She didn't really like Ludwig and he didn't really like her either. Ludwig hated that Feliciano would hand out with a girl like her but he wasn't all that bad. She has those moments.

"I-I'm sorry, Kim. I was on my way home..." Feli said with a worried smiled. He's seen these two fought before. "I'll text you or something. Tell the other's I said hi." He smiled and took Ludwig by the hand, walking away and pulling him along. Kim blinked as she waved and watched him leave.

-

"Are you sure you're fine...?" Antonio asked before they reached his car.

"I said it was nothing. I'm fine. I just want to forget about it..." Lovino replied and kept looking the other way. He didn't want to look Antonio in the face. It would only have him break down and cry again. He leaned on the car and waited for him to unlock the door. As he kept looking through the millions of people his eyes stopped, widening as if he saw a ghost.

"Lovi, it's open. Lovi?" Antonio called out but it was as if he was lost. "Lovino...?" He felt puzzled, not really seeing Lovino act like this, Antonio got out the car and walked to him. He stood in front of him, holding Lovino by the shoulders and shook him, calling his name.

"Y-you idiot, move!" Lovino shouted and forced the Spaniard out the way. Again, he saw the same guy. The guy who was in the theater just a while ago. This time was he was able to get a better look at him. He looked just liked Lovino, and that scared him.

Lovino started walking closer to them. With each step he took his heart began to hurt and his legs finally gave out. Antonio ran to him, helping him up. He held him and started walking back to the car.

"I don't know what you're trying to do... But it's not worth it if you're hurting." Antonio muttered and sat Lovino in the passenger seat. He soon got in and start to drive out the parking lot. After Lovino could get his head straight, he kept looking down at the car floor. He still felt confused and dizzy. He didn't know why this person look so much like him or why he would act in the way. Lovino wanted to see him again. His chest hurt just thinking about him.

-

As Lovino and Antonio entered the house, it was dark, just how Lovino's father always has it when he's home alone. Antonio's mother was working late, as always. They walked inside and Lovino quickly went up stairs to his room, locking the door.

He laid there in his bed with his covers over top of him, mind wandering as he went into a slight state of shock. Lovino sat up and look straight at his closet. Well, more like his bookshelf. Lovino remembered seeing his father fix up his room, as his would say it, when he was young. He wasn't able to sleep in it for some nights. He never really knew why, other than his father changing his room but he remember his room was perfect when they moved into.

He slowly got up and moved the bookshelf. At first he didn't see anything but a white wall. But it didn't match. Lovino noticed the white behind the shelf didn't match the white on the walls. He moved it a little bit more, blocking the door with it. Examining the wall, he could feel it move just a little.

Lovino took a pen and felt for a hole where a nob might have been. After a good 10 minutes his pen went through a thick paper covering.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Note**__: I'm sorry this took me longer then I thought and that it's so short. Also, I don't think I ended this chapter... Right... But if I change it now it would never be done. So, please just go with it and chapter 4 will be out but now anytime soon._

* * *

From shocked to focus, he slowly ripped off the wallpaper, trying to stay quiet so his father wouldnt hear. Finally after getting most of it off, he was faced with a closet door. His original closet door that his father had sealed up.

He opened the door slowly, a little scared of why it might be sealed away, he saw there was a couple of boxes and small bags. ... The fuck is this...? Lovino mumbled and got to his knees, pulling out one of the boxes from the top. It wasnt marked and it was heavy. Lovino gently pulled the lip off to see documents and papers.

Most of these papers were old bills, checks, life insurance docs, and approval of documents for other with other peoples names on it. Lovino was confused. He looked through the papers to see people he didnt know but they called sighed there rights over to his father. He didnt understand why his father would have papers from, to, and of other people. People he didnt know.

He started going through other boxes. He found more documents, ID cards, bank cards, money, items from others people, and pictures. The pictures hit him hard in the end. It was a lot of family photos and cards. Birthday cards, get well cards, wedding and congratulation cards. All of them with different names and faces. Lovino kept looking through them all when he heard the door open.

It was Antono. He walked in with a puzzled face. What are you doing? And what happened to the wall?

N-nothing... But I need your help. Can you look through this stuff with me? I need to find something that has my last name on it or a guy who looks like me.

What...? What, you think your identity was stolen? He laughed it off but Lovino only growled as he wasnt in the mood for Antonios stupid jokes. He grabbed the others hand and pulled him to the closet door, shutting and locking the other one after.

Just look for any pictures papers, whatever of someone who looks like me or has my last name. Lovino ordered and Antonio shrugs as he started looking through the boxed with the smaller Italian. They spent some time looking, even taking breaks and watching if Lovinos father was close. Lovino let out a gasp and got up to show Lovino the a couple of old photos and one document.

I found him! This is the same guy I saw the parking lot! He shouted, only loud enough for Antonio to hear.

... Feliciano, eh? He does look a lot like you... And you two have the same last name. You dont think you guys might be twins? The Spaniard ask and leaned back, looking at the photos.

I dont know... I think... I want to know... But this stuff is old. What if I find an address that turns out to be old?

You have to start somewhere, amante. He smiled at Lovino who sighed. Antonio was about to comfort him until they heard a door slam. It was Lovino's father, yelling at Antonio's about something.

The two quickly jumped up and put everything back. Everything but anything about Feliciano. They then pushed the bookshelf sick in place and hid the other papers and pictures under the bed. After the yelling stop, the Spaniard got up and went to peek his head out.

"... I think your father left... I don't hear mom either." He whispered. Lovino moved to put the items in his messages bag.

"Let's go see. I want to go to the address. You'll come with me, right?"

"Of course." Antonio smiled, taking his hand. "Anything for you." He kissed the other's forehead, which made Lovino blush, then slowly walked to the top of the stairs.

He crept down, though, no one seemed to be in the living room. Lovino soon followed as they checked the kitchen and den. Still, neither Antonio's mom or Lovino's dad was present. After looking around they got into Antonios car and drove off. Lovino didnt really talk as Antonio drove to the house, he just sat there looking at the picture.

What are you going to do when we meet this person? Antonio asked after a long silence of driving.

What am I going to do? Lovino blinked. ... I dont know, really... He mumbled, looking back at the picture. Its been more than an hour and night was slowly kicking in. The address had lead them into another town, a place neither of them were familiar with.

Soon, they had pulled up to the house. Or, what was left of it.

... Mother of fuck...

Lovino whispered to himself as he got out the car, staring at the house. It was black. The outside walls were burnt and the windows were broken. There wasnt a roof or a door and the half of the back of the house was gone. It was falling apart but still manage to stay up after for so long.

He walked up to the house. There was a lot of grass growing around him as walked up the small steps to the front entrance. Lovino looked back at Antonio, waiting for him to walk in with him. Lovino led the way inside and started walking through the living room.

... Its so dead... He mumbled, looking up at the sky. Antonio walked beside him and held his hand. They both kept walking into different rooms, stepping on remains of the house. There wasnt much of an 2nd floor but Antonio tried looking around up there, telling Lovino to stay safe where he was. Though, he thought it was stupid for him to think like that, he staid, but soon making his way out to the backyard.

Lovino stood there, looking at the trees that led to the pond further out. He felt as if hes seen this pond, this view, this house before. But Lovino doesnt completely remember being there. He sighed and turned around, walking to Antonio. Come one... I want to stay at a hotel tonight here.

Yeah. Were not done. And we cant go back home. It will only be for one. We have to stay. Lovino tried to convince him. His voice was slow and cracked. Antonio nodded and walked with him back to the car. He started it up and drove away from the house. Lovino was in the back, curled in a ball and laid down, half asleep.


End file.
